


Virgin Queen

by orphan_account



Category: Seiken Densetsu 3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-01
Updated: 2009-01-01
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Originally posted to the very short lived Squaresoft kink meme. Hawk and Lise do some roleplay.





	Virgin Queen

Lise had initially been appalled at the idea (what did he think he was doing, insulting the tragic history between the Wind Kingdom and Navarre by turning it into something like...that) – but Hawk was good with his tongue (in more ways than one) and somewhere along the way it had started sounding really... appealing.

Lise had asked the guards to vacate the throne room area about half an hour prior (Hawk would have nothing less than the throne room. He was being _absurd_ and Lise had of course refused – but then he'd winked and grinned like it was all in fun, so easy why _not_ and Lise had had to cave. The bastard.)

“Oh no!” Lise fumbled as she stood before the throne, spear in hand and in full battle array, feeling decidedly awkward. “All of my soldiers have fallen! What am I to do? The winds have stopped; we are surrounded!” Oh, _wind,_ that was stilted. She plopped herself down on the throne as she began to have third thoughts about this.

Hawk burst in through the main double doors to the throne room, shirt undone and hair hanging loose ( _oh_ , she _much_ preferred it that way). He did indeed look very wicked – he was even brandishing a pair of knives. “So this is the fabled virgin queen!” he said, making his way towards the throne (er, not so virgin by now, perhaps...). “My legions are crawling your fortress as we speak! Surrender now, and I may spare your life!” Hawk really did have a nice flair for the dramatic.

Lise jumped to her feet and leveled her spear at him (they weren't going to _fight_ , were they?) schooling her expression into one of righteous anger (or something close, anyway). “Fiend! I will never surrender to you! My honour as Queen and as a warrior would never allow it!”

“Oh oh ho!” Hawk guffawed. “I like your spirit!” He approached her, turning away the tip of her spear with his knife, and she let him, the blade of his knife dragging up the shaft of her spear as he drew close to her, close enough to touch. “I think I'll make you my mistress.” He lowered his voice.

“The women of Rolante submit to no man,” Lise hissed, getting into it a bit more.

Hawk bared his teeth in a cruel grin, his eyes predatory and betraying none of his humor. “We'll see about that.” 

He dropped the knife in his left hand, grabbing the shaft of Lise's spear and using it to yank her towards him. She hadn't been expecting that, and she stumbled as his other hand dropped his second knife, grabbing her by the hair, tugging a little too hard as he brought her in for a rough kiss.

Well. Two could play that game.

She bit his lip, drawing a bit of blood (he'd pulled her hair, fair game!) and enjoying his twitch at the pain. He was persistent, though, forcing open her mouth with his (okay, she really hadn't been trying that hard) as he yanked her spear out of her grasp and flung it to the side.

After a moment, Lise decided that maybe she should be resisting, and shoved Hawk away, backing towards the throne. “You disgust me!”

Hawk wiped his mouth with his sleeve and continued his advance until Lise could go back no further.

He stood close enough for her to feel his breath on her face, leaning over her, leering. Hawk was going to cut to the chase. He thrust his hand under her skirt, stroking her thighs and brushing his fingers over her loincloth. “So is it true, to serve the god of this mountain you've gotta be a virgin?”

The back of Lise's calves hit the throne as she struggled not to press forward into his touch (that wouldn't be in _character,_ oh hell this was frustrating). “That's none of your concern,” she replied rather breathlessly.

Hawk leaned in, his lips just brushing her ear as he whispered. “I think that's _very_ much my concern, your _majesty._ ”

Lise almost tossed it all out the window and threw him to the floor right there.

The hand in her hair combed down, reaching to tug at the ribbon there and pull her hair free. Oh yes, this was the part they'd discussed beforehand. Lise made a token attempt at struggling as Hawk tied her hands to a knob at the back of the throne, her efforts discouraged by his knee pressing between her legs as he reached over her and secured the final knot.

Task completed, Hawk stood back for a moment and appreciated the view. Lise looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, her hair in disarray and her arms drawn above her head pushing out her breasts to their fullest curves. Her legs were pressed modestly, tightly together – Hawk set about to amending that, prying her thighs apart with one hand as he unbuttoned her shirt with the other.

“Stop it,” Lise protested while mentally demanding he do the exact opposite.

Hawk's deft fingers curled around her loincloth, pulling the cloth aside to began stroking her already moistened clit. Her shirt now open, he slid his hand around left breast, cupping it as he played the nipple with his thumb. “We're going to have ourselves a little consummation ceremony,” he said before ceasing his ministrations abruptly and yanking her loincloth down, tossing it to the foot of the stairs below the throne (they'd have to pick that up later, she did _not_ want her advisors seeing that).

The throne was not exactly the ideal piece of furniture to be fucking on, but Hawk had insisted and it was up to him to find some kind of doable position. Unbuttoning his pants (it seemed he had been holding back as much as she had; he was hard and weeping), he pulled her forward so she was almost sliding off the throne, grabbing her thighs and spreading them for his entrance.

There was no preliminary, no tentative start, just him pounding hard into her like he really was a foreign ninja raping a virgin queen. Whatever sort of resistance Lise had managed to fabricate up until that point dissipated as she strained against her bonds, arching towards him.

His thrusting hit something inside of her and Lise came, the corner of her mind that still cared about their little game reminding her that she shouldn't be yelling _'Hawk!'_ at that moment. Hawk followed suit soon after, gasping as he collapsed against her on the throne, bringing his hands up to stroke her hair as he felt the last shudders of his orgasm. “Lise...”

Lise squirmed, shoving him off with her knees. This was making her back hurt. “Whatever happened to 'virgin queen?'” she smirked.


End file.
